


green

by nereid



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, female Edward Nygma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a day for victories.</p>
<p>[genderbent!edward nygma, babs gordon]</p>
            </blockquote>





	green

Her green suit is tailored, which is important because of the way it fits her just right, especially in her shoulders. Usually, all suits make her shoulders looks too wide. This one makes her look elegant, as well as deadly.

She decides easily enough that the outfit doesn't seem really complete, and she puts on a green bowler hat, and that's that.

She's just about to drive into Gotham, and the green convertible, she's sure, looks great on the road. So what if she stole it from that man at the gas station. She left an anagram for him on the parking lot, he'll be just fine.

And anyway, she has more pressing matters.

It's a day for letting her red hair out of the bun and feeling the wind in it. 

It's a day for victories.

Or so it seems until Batgirl beats her. Well, she escapes her in the end. (It's a day for victories after all.) Her bruises aren't as red as her hair, which is good, but her blood is, which is good, but also bad -- cause it means she can see it. She gave as good as she got anyway - a girl has to know how to use a knife if she's coming to Gotham, and Batgirl's got a lovely cut on her face to match her own blood.

She smirks, satisfied.

She may have known it's not easy being a villain in Gotham.

But no one told her it would be so much fun.


End file.
